Robin of the Hood
by Lin3
Summary: Robin is found at the young age of five by Little John, but has no memrie of his past. One day he dicides to venture out of the woods into noghtingham town. Now truble brews as the king and his men are after him, allong with strangers, and he might of fou
1. Default Chapter

Robin Hood's Merry adventures  
  
  
  
The sun shown brightly over Sherwood forest in the merry times of the famous Robin Hood.  
  
Now we all know that their is many many ways the story go's and many ways it ends but mine is very different.  
  
Now I know a lot of you wont like this story but you should just live though it!  
  
Robin had been born with a happy mother and father but at the age of three he had scurried off to the forests and had been lost. This is where my story parts so fare away from the others...  
  
  
  
AND SO BEGINS ROBINS ADVENTURE IN SHERWOOD FOREST  
  
CHAPTER one Robins first adventure.  
  
The sound of running water flowed though his ears and they perked up and he stopped his constant trekking.He was thirsty.VERY thirsty.So thirsty he could risk being coght by the Sheriff and his men.  
  
So slowly he trudged over a small hill and over to the small water bank and cupped his hands and raised the fresh liquid to his chapped lips.  
  
After finishing with that he kept walking wind playing with his hair, as a bow was clutched in his hand and arrows bumped agensed his back. He smiled once seeing the forest not far away from the constant field of green grass, soon he would be with the other out laws. Until he saw something in the dictenc. A small bundle of blankets , it seemed, was laying their on the shore but by the small hand perking out he knew it to be something more different.  
  
Quickly he made his way over to the small child who was wearing tattered cloths of what seemed to used to be fine cloth and was socking wet.The child looked like he hadn't a good meal in many days and was as pale as the moon.  
  
Picking the young boy up he cradled him carefully in his arms. It was high time that he return to Sherwood Forest where he and many other outlaws found refugee.  
  
Hurriedly he got to his feet and started to run the long way, his long legs barley touching the hard ground as he practically flew.  
  
A man also in the fields spotted him and got a surprised look, It wasn't every day you saw a man carrying a wet child in their arms. Ignoring the man's calls he rushed into the forest until finely making his way in the hart of it where their was a confretbl homey look to it.  
  
"Hay John,"called out one man,clad in green like the lot of them," Why!What has ye have got their?"  
  
"Found this little boy a washed ashore,"he said.The bundle stirred but didn't awaken from its slumber.  
  
"Well let us wrap him up and put him by the fire to dry,"said a another who had curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Nodding he went and sat by their rather small fire and took the blanket he was given with a thank-you.  
  
Now John Little might have been a outlaw, and might have seen a few things in his life, but he had never came across a child lost like this. Or was he abandoned? So far away form town- he knew that parents didn't want their children wondering into Sherwood forest for fears such as these.  
  
"I wonder who his folks are,"mumbled the guy with curly hair and blue eyes.He was a stout man with broad shoulders and long ganglia legs and big hands, feet, and ears a beard slightly covering the nob of his chin until it reached the bottom of his cheek bone.  
  
"I do to,"wisped Little John.For some reason he already felt attached to the drying child.  
  
"Look!"hissed one of the men pointing to the boy. Fallowing his trail of eye sight he saw a small plain gold bracelet with small letters engraved in it.  
  
Picking up the boys hand he squinted and read thus;  
  
"Robin of the Hood, Brave adventure, and smart scholar, we give this to you as our gift.  
  
From Grandpa Roberto and Grandma Ethel.  
  
"Robin is it?"asked John looking to the boy. Just then the child stirred making most present freeze. Yet still he wasn't awake.  
  
"We'll looks like we're going to be babysitting,"said John braking the silence.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said,"he repeated himself."and you cant squirm your way out of it!I'm sure we'll all get to like the boy and then fined his parents and send him off. Maybe he whont be to much of a hassle."  
  
Silence held itself and Little John felt a bit of sweat trail unconfretbly down his neck.  
  
"Why?"sneered one of the more cold hearted ones.Jacob was a orphan who's parents had died in a fire, he never was kind to any one. Exspeshly children. He hated them.  
  
"Because he needs our help,"respond Little John slowly. Some took that as good enough but more of the child haters scowled at him.  
  
"Come on John,"growled one named David Thior."Do you KNOW how much trouble he'll be."  
  
"He cant be much,"said the curly haired one better known as Jonithen Dewichkie.  
  
"How will we ever mange?"asked a another in a soft voice," we cant.. its impossible. We're outlaws."  
  
John shook his head firmly, slammed his hand upon the ground with a determined glint in his eyes, and shot back," We will mange don't you worry. He can learn."  
  
"What if he cant learn quick enough,"asked Dived sharply."What if he accidentally kills himself."  
  
Their was silence. None of them - not even the coldest or mean hearted ones- would what a child's death to happen exspeshly at their hands. What with the plague and all down in York and Dudee... it was a miracle it hadn't reached Nottingham yet.  
  
Their was a whimper from the child and he cuddled closer to little John, his lips loosing their blue color and becoming a soft pink his cheeks rosy and he looked more like a live child then a dead one.  
  
"We'll watch him closely,"said Little John,"And he isn't a fool Dived.  
  
"I hadn't called him a fool you idiot,"the man growled back.  
  
So that was what led to some discussion which included some flying of fists, nasty names, and even some swords play but they finely all agreed , some....more reluctantly.  
  
"Then its settled,"said Little John,"And we shall call him Robin Hood." 


	2. Chapter two

Serena cherry:sorry that it has been so long. What with me being sick, D.F.Y.S bothering me, and having councling and now having cat testing I have a lot of stress going on. Well pleas R+R. I'm glade that at least THREE people of who read it like my story!  
Chapter Two:  
  
Crying an hour makes men really sour.' But laughter and play, is the waking of the next sunny day.  
Little John and the men, who had been sleeping peacefully, all woke up when a shrill cry went up into the air as Robin, who's blue eyes were filled with tears, ran over and jumped onto little John with a wail.  
  
It took a moment to proccess this for little John, but once he did, he smiled gently and set the child on his lap, while trying to sooth his wild cries. It now had been only a year since he and the men had taken the youth in, and already he showed plenty of promise. He was good at fighting, and very smart, while-with that-he loved to learn new things and was very good at staying out of the way. But most of all Robin, who hadn't a better hobby then that, loved to do archery.  
  
But they had learned something when he had been whith them. Robin was scared stiff of three things; being left alone for any peirod of time, or left in the dark, and also he was affraid of thunder storms. Although he was intregued by them, he never really did appritiate the loud booming thunder and the long scaley lighting.  
  
But that didn't bother them, nore did the nightmares he had oftenly, it truned into a natrual thing to them, and the only thing they worried about, was him getting captured becuse, you see,they knew that they wouldn't be getting him back if he was. But ,sadly, Robin desired and needed the one thing he couldn't have, friends of his own age.  
  
Now, it wasn't that Robin disliked them. On the contrary, he treated them like they were children, while they treated him like an adult. It was just a need to have someone who was the same age. They never realy got it, but dicided it better not to ask.  
  
Robin, who was a good hight for his age, with blond, curly hair that was so bright some swore it was the sun, and blue eyes that were like a May sky that shown with happiness, had bad expeirence with people outside the forest; so by that, Little John and the others feared him going near the towns or villages.  
  
"Now what did he dream about?"groaned David from nearby. It was surprising, but David had softened over the first month nicely with Robin around. Melting all their hearts with his peircing gaze, no one could ever hate Robin.  
  
Little John shrugged and looked down to the child who's head was bowed. He was busy wiping tears and snot on Little John's jacket, while bawling his eyes out. John flinched and groaned, some of the men chuckling when they saw this, and peeled the child off of him.  
  
"Now there my little Robin,"said John softly," What bothers you so?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes a final time and taking a great sniff, while still having small hiccups, Robin, teary eyed and fat liped, said in a shaky voice,"I had a bad dream."  
  
That., to the men, was obvious. And that was just what David was thinking so he, not being shy or one to be an early riser, voiced his thought.  
  
Robin blinked, sniffed, and truned his head to the side.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The forest was silent until David spoke again.  
  
"So...so are..are you going to tell us, or... are you just going to sit there."  
  
Robin smiled while a sly look entered his now dry eye,"Tell you what."  
  
The men in the group couldn't help but grin, Robin was wonderful at mind games.  
  
"You know what."  
  
Robin blinked cutely while looking to them red faced, half awake, giggling men before turning back to the now wide awake David, who was glaring down at him menicingly. He could almost see LIttle John's smile.  
  
"What do you mean ' I know what?'"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
David glared, while some of the men held their breaths from laughing aloud. If you wanted to see something funny here, it was a full grown man having a fight with a kid and most likely losing.  
  
"You know what I mean. The Dream."  
  
Robin looked like he was thinking really hard before saying slowly.  
  
"What dream."  
  
"Your dream."  
  
"My dream?"  
  
"Yes,"David sighed as though this was really relieving," Your dream."  
  
"What was it about."  
  
"I don't know what it was about."  
  
"Yes you do,"Robin seemed proud of this sentence.  
  
"No I don't. I didn't dream it. You did."  
  
"You told me you knew about it."  
  
"Yes I knew about the dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"Ugh!!!"David stomped of while mumbling something about having to go out. The others meanwhile were having a gay old time laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oops,"Robin cutely shrugged, while he snuggled up to Little John trying to hide his face from the sun that was just now rising.  
  
"Oh no you dont,"growled Little John playfully, and soon Robin was being spun around by Little John giving whild shreiks of happiness.  
  
Once Little John was done he put the small, tender youth down to the ground and they laughed as he walked from one side to the other his small green hat half way in his face and his large night shirt hanging onto him sliping off one shoulder.  
  
He giggled, and stumbled forward, like a drunken fool, before swaying onto his bottom, landing with a small 'oof'.  
  
Little John picked him up, while turning to the men,"I guess it is about time to wake up. I'll get Robin dressed this fine morning." He ruffled Robin's hair as he said so, making the small child giggle, trying to get his hat straight. ' Walking over to another sleeping matt he picked up Robins belongings and shifted through them, before coming across a clean white shirt with green tunic and shorts.  
  
While dressing the small child he said.  
  
"So. What do you want to do today."  
  
The boy stuck his tongue out to the side with one eye closed looking up to the sky before declaring,"Play and...and...play and then maybe a little more play."  
  
Little John chuckled at the mischeivious boy and said,"Yes, but what do you 'have' to do."He of course was referring to Robin's studies, and he knew the boy knew it. Even though Robin liked to learn he was like every other child and was a bit reluctant to do so, and wanted to play instead.  
  
"I have to play and stay out ot the way while playing some more."  
  
"Have you forgotten about your studies,"John tried to sound surprised.  
  
Robin bilnked,"I did? What studies."  
  
"How about your history?"  
  
"Oh,"said Robin,"Those studies. I'll do 'em. And play."  
  
John chuckled before changing the subject,"How about that dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"Your dream."  
  
The men started to chuckle again. 


	3. 3

Serena cherry:Thank you to those who have reviewed, it realy helps to know ppl like my story! I will answer to reviews at the end of the story. If you have not reviewed, PLEAS DO, and pleas review again if you already have. Thank you for your pationce.  
  
Chapter: Three.  
  
Blue eyed girl. Blue eyed boy.  
Robin knew he shouldent. He really did whant to fallow what he had been told by Little John and the others, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
Young Robin, the age of 6 years old, was right now standing at the edge of Sherwood forest. He was looking at the many houce's that stood gloomly away form it the smoke of wood stoves gloating lazly into the air and streeming past the vally making thier way to the clouds.  
  
Robin shook his head. It wouldn't hurt to go to the town, just for a while. Would it?  
  
He gulped. He servaid the long strech of trees that made it right outside the town. It was a small town, surrounded by trees on one side, then by rolling hills on the other that was connected to a vast field used for farming perpus's that was coltevated by the surf's, owned by the lord, and ruled by the king.  
  
Being the curious little boy he was he didn't whant to stay put in the forest. But at the moment he was scared stiff. He was ushiwly with the other men, they must be worried as for they knew he didn't like being left alone. Maybe it was becuse of the fact he was found a year ago by Little John, abandond.  
  
He shiverd. He never whanted to be left alone.  
  
Looking around young Robin scamperd over some twigs and vines, pushed his way through bushs, ducked under tree branches, and the burst free, a few minutes later, of the wood that he had lived in for as long as he could remmeber.  
  
Licking his lips in a nervos action, he looked behind his sholder as though he where sure that Darick would jump out and yell at him for sneaking off.  
  
"Don' be silly,"he scollded himself,"Darick dose not even know that you are here." he once again looked over his sholder while going onto the durt path,"no one dose."  
  
He walked a little more untill, when he was so far away from the forest that it was barely seen and was surrounded by mist of the morning, he heard some one adress him.  
  
"Hay kid!"  
  
He jumped, afraid it might be someone that would sculled him, and slowly turned. A girl about sixteen years old and a boy around the age of fourteen year's stood.  
  
He slowly made his way over once they waved him over and asked,"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think you'r doing here? Arn't you a little young to be away from home? You should go back to your momy,"the girl said her blue eyes flashing angrely but also protectfly.  
  
He opend his mouth for a few minuts looking at both of the blue eyed children. Their eyes where darker then his, the boys hair dark blond and the girls a durt brown, their cloths a little more dressy then he notticed towns people or travlers whare and where lovely greens and reds.  
  
"I,"he just staired at them like a fool,"I got lost,"he pointed the way he came,"I. . . I whent a little fare away from home."  
  
The girls gaze sofend while the boy bent down.  
  
"Well kid,"he said,"Untill you'r parents fined you we'll take yah' in. We'll ask dad to send a messenger to your home. Whare you live kid?"  
  
He mouthed silently before shaking his head.  
  
"Don't know? Well I'll be,"the boy shook his head.  
  
"We. . .we'd just moved their,"he lied. How much was he going to have to lie? How was he going to go back to the forest? Where the outlaws worried? He felt his stomach twist in a knot and felt a lump in his throught as he thought," I wish I where back home."  
  
"Come on hun,"said the girl, and, with a swift motion he was in her arms.  
  
They quickly made their way twords the town, having little Diolog go between them.  
  
"What's your name,"the boy asked finely.  
  
"R. .Robin,"he studderd feeling like a fool. He had dremed just last knight about being tooken away from his home. From the forest.  
  
"My name is Ethel,"she smiled,"and this is my younger brother, David. He is Thurteen years old while i'm sixteen."  
  
"I'm six going on seven."  
  
"That's good to here. We have a cosin that is staying over who is a little older then you. He would love to play with you."  
  
At the mintion of the word 'play' from the girls lips he suddenly got exsited. He never had a chance to play with some one close to his age before, and he deeply whanted to. His fear slowly deminished as he thought of how the other boy was going to be one of his best frinds, and they could play everyday on the outskirts of the town in the medows near the forest.  
  
He came back to reality as he notticed they where in the villige. It was a villige just like any other, picture sighns hung up showing pictures of shoose and bowe's to tell people what they sold. They passed a black smith who waved marrily to the two children and they waved back and continued on their way towrdst he farther side of town.  
  
"Whare we going?" he asked.  
  
"To our place,"laghed the boy. Suddenly they came up to a gate that was surrounded by a wall.  
  
"Let us in Robert!"yelled the girl and the gate suddenly opened.  
  
"My'lady,"said the gaurd as they came in. He suddenliy veiwed the boy in the young girls arms and his mouth opend but David cut him off.  
  
"Ennofe,"he said softly,"we'r taking the lost boy with us. Father will diside what to do with him."  
  
The gard noded and they walked down the small pathway that was surrounded with walls on both sides. Robin looked up and gulped as he saw archers watch them pass with keen eyes, one of them actuly gawking at him, then quickly he looked back down. He was frigtend that was for sure.  
  
They made their way though a nother gate and made their way passed empty unused houses.  
  
Robin looked infront of them finely and couldn't but let his jaw drop. Thier, standing tall and gloomy, was the castle. It was large and hade a wide keep. Obviosly this was a very very rich family.  
  
"Come dear Robin,"said the girl as she put him down on the ground once they got across a draw brige that was broght down so they could get past a 300 foot deep mote,"We'll bring you to father."  
  
They made their way around dark gloomy halls and around corners untill they came to a stop outside big stone doors which had gards on each side.  
  
"Let us in,"said David.  
  
The gards nodded without qestion, and quickly put their strangth into pushing the large doors open.  
  
"Father!"Ethel yelled as she made her way forword with her brother,"We'v found a small child! He is lost. . ."the words draind off her lips as the tall man and thin woman staird at the boy.  
  
(I whanted to end it here*tear*but I didn't)  
  
The man quickly got up and something inside Robin told him to run. And run he did. He heard shouts from the man telling the gards to not let him go, but he was to quick. Once reaching the moat he smartly lied to the gard he was just going into town and by the time the others got thier he was already dashing back to Sherwood forest.  
  
He didn't know what, but something about the man set a spark in him alight. He would 'never' go to town again.  
  
Just as he thought that, a large hand grabbed him and covered his mouth when he screamed pulling him into a allyway.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Serena cherry: Ok in school we learnd about mideivl times. What I say was true. People did not know how to read, only the church people did and that was becuse the church was the most respected thing. A nother thing is, castles where not a good place to live. They where cold and if they where made of wood, would decay easly. Also people who lived in a castle did not have big beds or anythang, at most they had a little coght. In some places surfs, or towns people, had no choice of whare they whent. They sometimes could only leave if their lord of lady let them A nother thing is, a lord and lady are not king and qeen. Lords and Ladys where mearly people who worked for a king or qeen and where given a ammount of land, or a fief, to keep. Speaking of the keep, a keep is a place in the castle whare the lord lady, king or qeen would live. And not all castle where grand like the one I exsplain. Some where just a flimsy keep. The first thing a lord or lady or whoever owned the place would do is build a wall for protectoin. A emeny was to come any time and they needed it fast. In real midevil times thier where that many gates and stuff to keep out any emenys. Also, the part where they go through the first gate, is true. Their offenly would be a small tunnle with no roof so if some one where to sneak in archers who where pationtly waiting at the top could quickly shoot to the kill. But castles where not the safest of places. On occations someone could climbe up through the draineg*cogh cogh mainely the toilet* and sneak in. Or they could light fire to the bases if they where made of wood. Also they never EVER had things such as prison cells in the castle. That came later on in midevile times.''  
  
Well sorry for boring you with the small lesson, but midevle times where my favorit time piriods even though they wher the worst with the pleg. I exsplaind a little at the end of each chapter.Now for the reviews.  
  
me-me Anonymous write more! hehehe I loved it!! ;)  
  
Thanks. Sorry that this chappy is kinda rushed. I did it in about 20 minuts. Sorry. And also forgive me for my little lesson at the end. I just whant people to understand, that things later on are not going to be like they ushiwly are in a fairy tail. Pleas review again!seeyah!  
  
Ananda Signed lol! this is really good! I only have one question, exactly how old is Robin supposed to be here? you might want to add that in someone! Keep writing!  
  
*Smiles*Thank you. How old? He's six as I said in this chapter, but I'm planning on a birthday chapter later on. I will also exsplain how they got hold of his actule birthday. And thank you for reviewing, and I'll be sure to keep up writing. I hope your not disturbed by the fact that I have the long lesson on midevle times at the end. I'm just makign sure people understand. Seeyah! Dragon-of-the-north Signed What a cute little story! I can't believe I missed it for such a long time.  
  
The plotline is interesting. Now, who is this child, in fact? Well - my guess is he is the brother of the little boy who is going to become the sherriff of Nottingham in some twenty years. ;-)  
  
Little John is a very good foster father to Robin. The way they interact is very cute.  
  
I also liked the "conversation" (or should I call it a game? ;-)) with David and the fact that Robin's arrival changed his behaviour.  
  
You should write on soon, I'm looking forward to the next chapter!  
  
Thank you for reviewing! It is cute ne? We'll it will be getting darker. Thanks for the plot line. Sorry I didn't exsplain things too good, this is our Robin hood. You see Little John finds him when he is a kid, and, telling from the braclet he was wharing when they find him, he names him Robin. Sorry I ushwly don't explain things too good.*.*.... Yes Little John is a very good foster father to Robin. I know it is very very sweet, I myself like it that way. The conversation was my very favorit part to write. Yes I just had to put that thier. You'll, hopefuly, like the next chapter. Shows protective David*slaps hand to mouth*whoopsis! Let something slip!*giggls*oh well.  
  
I'll be sure to write as often as possible. Pleas review! Seeyah! 


	4. Home is so near, yet so far

Serena Cherry:Sorry ppl that I haven't written in a long time. I have a broken hand and a dislocated pinkie on the other, so it is very hard to write. Well hope you like this chappy.  
  
"A large hand grabbed him and covered his mouth when he screamed, pulling him into an ally way."  
  
"Don't move kid."  
  
Robin breathed deeply as his head rushed with adrenalin, making him sick. He tried to turn around to see the man who kept him at bay; but, he had a firm grip, making it so Robin couldn't move. Moving his eyes up, Robin could see the hood the man was wearing.  
  
"You be quiet like a good little boy; and, I will not hurt you."  
  
That whispered sentence made Robin very scared. How was he ever to get home now? Tears edged their way out of his throbbing tear ducks, and made their way slowly down his cheeks.  
  
"Shh. It'll all be over with soon. They'll be gone soon."the man wiped a tear from his burning cheek, and was about to say something else, when a voice growled out.  
  
"Johnathin Coswell. You put that child down now,"Johnathin gripped Robin, making him whimper, and he turned.  
  
There, standing stoutly at the other end of the alley, was a man dressed as a mere pesant, his piercing blue eyes glowing angrily at the man.  
  
"Why, dear sir, would you want me to do such a thing? I'm just here to help- "  
  
"Help, as much as the devil himself could! I know why you have been outlawed, and are wanted with a wealthy price hanging over your head. Children like him are to grow up to be healthy growing boys and girls. You, my good man, do not so much as care for them. Especially once you are done with them, and kill 'em!"The man took a warning step foreward, and Robin caught sight of a sword in his hand,"I suggest strongly that you put the youth down."  
  
"And what if I don't?"Johnathin sneered at the man.  
  
"You'll pay,"said a voice behind them,"Put Robin down, now."  
  
The man spun around; and, Robin was relived to see a group of outlaws dressed as the common people of the town. Now the townspeople had heard the commotion and were coming around to see.  
  
Robin suddenly felt himself thrown to the side, while the man tried to run; but, with swift touch, Robin saw David take his bow and arrow, and shoot him.  
  
Quickly hitting the wall, Robin fell to the ground, and lay there. Footsteps hurried over. Robin suddenly felt pain shoot through his arm. He felt tears prickle his eyes.  
  
"Robin, are you all right?"said the voice he noticed to be Little John's. The youth felt himself picked up and he slowly started crying.  
  
"Ow,"he moaned through his sobs as he sat on the ground,"owwie!"  
  
"What hurts little one,"whispered Little John.  
  
"Look John,"David's voice whispered,"His arm."  
  
And indeed, Robins arm was hurt. He stopped sobbing for a few seconds to see the elbow and wrist swelling; and, he noticed faintly, it probably happened when that man threw him. He had landed on that arm.  
  
Little John sighed, picked him up, and quickly followed the others to the pathway out of town, making his way back to the forest.  
  
"You can't,"Robin heard Johnathin yell as the castle soldiers dragged him away to be hung the next day."That demon child! I swear, he is Lucifer himself!"  
  
Some of the town's people had looked at Robin a bit uneasily at that; but, then figured he was just trying to get out of being hanged.  
  
"Wait!"came a another voice,"Please!"  
  
The outlaws stopped, turning to see who called them so frantically. It was the man who had first yelled at Johnathin to let Robin go.  
  
He stopped in front of them; and, they surveyed him wearily. He had ruggedly handsome looks, blond/brown hair, with a short, curly beard. His blue eyes landed on Robin, who instantly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Is the young one fine?" The man finally broke his gaze.  
  
Drake, a young man who had joined the group a month back, nodded slowly, stepping forward, blocking the mans eye sight of Robin. John, who was much taller then Drake, glared daggers over his head.  
  
"I. I,"the man hesitated, then looked sadly to the ground. "I just wanted to know. Please,"he looked back up in hope,"Do take care of the dear lad."  
  
With that the man left.  
  
"You know Robin you are going to be in big trouble, when we get back home,"said Little John once the unknown man left.  
  
"Awe man,"Robin looked up,"But I don' wanna get in trouble,"he gave the cutest face he could to the group.  
  
Johns face softened; but, before the punishment could be taken away, David came up,"No. You are in a huge amount of trouble!"  
  
Robin stopped, then laughed.  
  
"You sound like one of the mommies I saw scolding her boy!"They all laughed at that,"Are you my new mommy?"  
  
David flushed as the others laughed, and they hurried their steps as they neared the forest.  
  
David opened his mouth to complain; but, suddenly a voice yelled behind them,"Stop right where you are outlaws. The king shall be very pleased with this."  
  
To be continued. Well lesson time. I wanted to cover things on nights and stuff. May I have attention of the class?*Smiles*for jus' a second?  
  
When a boy was eight years old, he was sent to the neighboring castle where he was trained as a page. The boy was usually the son of a knight or of a member of the aristocracy. He spent most of his time strengthening his body, wrestling and riding horses. He also learned how to fight with a spear and a sword. He practiced against a wooden dummy called a quintain. It was essentially a heavy sack or dummy in the form of a human. It was hung on a wooden pole along with a shield. The young page had to hit the shield in its center. When hit, the whole structure would spin around and around. The page had to maneuver away quickly without getting hit. The young man was also taught more civilized topics. He would be taught to read and write by a schoolmaster. He could also be taught some Latin and French. The lady of the castle taught the page to sing and dance and how to behave in the king's court.  
  
At the age of fifteen or sixteen, a boy became a squire in service to a knight. His duties included dressing the knight in the morning, serving all of the knight's meals, caring for the knight's horse, and cleaning the knight's armor and weapons. He followed the knight to tournaments and assisted his lord on the battlefield. A squire also prepared himself by learning how to handle a sword and lance while wearing forty pounds of armor and riding a horse. When he was about twenty, a squire could become a knight after proving himself worthy. A lord would agree to knight him in a dubbing ceremony. The night before the ceremony, the squire would dress in a white tunic and red robes. He would then fast, not eat or drink, and pray all night for the purification of his soul. The chaplain would bless the future knight's sword and then lay it on the chapel or church's altar. Before dawn, he took a bath to show that he was pure, and he dressed in his best clothes. When dawn came, the priest would hear the young man's confession, a Catholic contrition rite. The squire would then eat breakfast. Soon the dubbing ceremony began. The outdoor ceremony took place in front of family, friends, and nobility. The squire knelt in front of the lord, who tapped the squire lightly on each shoulder with his sword and proclaimed him a knight. This was symbolic of what occurred in earlier times. In the earlier middle ages, the person doing the dubbing would actually hit the squire forcefully, knocking him over. After the dubbing, a great feast followed with music and dancing. And even before the ceremony was made for the dubbing of a knight, the king or who ever be in charge would just dub the knight right out on the battle field as they had no time for ceremonies.  
  
A young man could also become a knight for valor in combat after a battle or sometimes before a battle to help him gain courage even after they presented the idea of ceremony.  
  
Well I'm not sure what I will talk about next chapter but I'm thinking of the knights code of chivalry. 


End file.
